My Electric-Type Secret
by DragonChristian
Summary: My name is Spencer. I was living a normal life in Alabama about to start my senior year of high school. A normal life, until one stormy night when I found something I almost thought was impossible. Now I endure high school while trying to keep my secret safe. Only my family and most trusted friends know about my secret. But I should say that I am not the only one with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow authors! My name is ChristianAngel and this is my very first fanfiction! I have been a fan of pokemon for many years and I am very excited to share my thoughts with other fans. I have been reading stories for months now and I could not contain myself anymore! I would like to say that, like my name suggests, yes I am a Christian and my story will contain Christian elements. I would like to kindly ask the public that if you guys wish to flame me about my religion, then you can either suck it up and read or pack your bags and leave my story alone. You would upset me and my family. By the way, apologies that my first chapter is so short. Now! on to the disclaimer!**

 **I do not own Pokémon or what happens to be my secret, they belong to Nintendo. I only own myself.**

My Electric-type Secret

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was near 10:30 at night as I waited for the rest of my family to return from an out of town football game. The power had gone out twenty minutes ago due to the severe thunderstorm going on, and I had only my phone's flashlight to see. I decided to simply listen to the sounds of the rain and thunder as I waited. I knew that I would have to wait for a while.

At 10:47, the rain had started to die down and I could hear the rain had gone to but a drizzle after two minutes. I was about to let my eyelids close, but, suddenly, a light flashed and jolted my eyes open as my blood ran cold. I sat still on my front porch until I heard the huge crash of thunder roar through the neighborhood. There was silence for a few seconds, until…

 _ **"Shiiiink!"**_

I heard what I assumed to be a cry of fear and for help. The cry sounded like it was coming from my backyard. I knew it wasn't my dog, as he was already in his cage inside the house. I ran through the den and out the backdoor to find the source of the cry. I was about to give up and leave, but…

"Shii…shii…shii…"

I heard what sounded like whimpering coming from the backdoor again. I turned towards the sound and saw something that made me question what I knew about known life on earth. I found a living Pokémon. A Shinx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry my first chapter is so short! As an apology, you will get another chapter for the low, low price of one day! Also, even though I only got one review and a few favorites and follows, I am very grateful. Thank you and enjoy my story. But first...**

 **I do not own Pokémon or the Shinx in the story, they belong to Nintendo.**

Chapter 2: Realization and Safety

A Shinx. A SHINX! I could not believe my eyes. I shook my head and looked again; the small lynx-like Pokémon was still crouched in front of me staring back into my eyes, but with sadness instead of shock. It was still whimpering and shivering. I noticed that its fur was soaked and it had mud on its four paws. I crouched down and offered my hand, showing that I meant no harm. The Shinx looked at my outstretched hand and then back into my eyes. It started to back away until another flash of light filled the sky. Then came the thunder.

"Shiii!"

The Shinx, now terrified by the sound, leapt into my coat covered arms for a want of safety. I looked at the Pokémon and saw that it was crying.

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright. Let's go inside. What do you think?" The Shinx was surprised to hear my voice; it calmed down slightly but not enough to stop crying. It looked up at me and nodded. With the Shinx still in my arms, I carried it into my family's home to get out of the rain. Luckily, the power had come back on, restoring the lights so we could see. What I saw was that the Shinx was covered in mud.

"Hey, how about a nice warm bath for you?"

"Shinx!" It look back at me with an expecting look in its eyes. It seemed to be overjoyed upon hearing the words, "nice warm bath."

Giving the Shinx a bath was actually easy; it was also very calming for the Shinx. It listened to what I said and was quite pleased with getting clean. After finishing the bath, I wrapped it with a fluffy, white, towel to dry it off. I then noticed that the Shinx was yawning and its eyes were drooping; it must have been tired. I carried the Shinx, still wrapped in the towel, into the living room to sit on the couch. At 11:00, I got a text on my phone from my dad.

'Hey, we won't be back until about 2:00. Can you handle the night without us?'

'Yeah, I can handle it. By the way, I have a surprise, but I can't explain it until you get home. You will have to trust me. And don't freak out.'

'Okay, I trust you.'

'Thanks.'

I looked down to notice the small Shinx was asleep in my arms. I decided that it was about time for me to sleep as well. I carried the Shinx with me to my room and placed it on a spare pillow on my bed. I laid down in my bed with the Shinx at the same level as my head. I closed my eyes just after catching sight of the Shinx smiling and inching closer to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Finally time for the third update! I am taking your advice and making the next chapters longer. The amount of time it might take for me to update will depend on the length of the chapter. I think I might update between every few days or two weeks maximum. If it takes me longer, it will be because I have to focus on my schoolwork. Anyways, on to the disclaimer!**

 **I do not Pokémon or the Shinx in the story, I only own myself.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Start of a Friendship

I awoke to a sudden stirring to my left side. I opened my eyes to see the little Shinx staring at me with sleepiness still in its eyes. When it saw that I was awake, its mood instantly brightened to that of joy. We both still remembered what happened a few hours ago.

 _Flashback_

 _I awoke to the sound of the door in the kitchen opening and figured it was my parents. That figuring was proven correct when I heard a voice._

 _"Spencer, we're home!" It was my dad._

 _"Hey, Spencer! What's this surprise you told us about?" My mom's voice, dusted with concern, called out from the kitchen. I looked to the left of my bed and saw the Shinx shaking._

 _"Hey, don't be scared. It's only my family. Stay here until I call to you." I told the Shinx that I would convince my family to let me keep it. I slowly rubbed its head to calm it down when I noticed its top tuft of fur. This tuft of fur was what told me that this Shinx was a boy. A female Shinx's fur tuft is smaller than the male's tuft._

 _"Just stay here and don't worry. I will let you know when it is safe." The Shinx nodded to me and I went to the kitchen._

 _"Hey guys! About this surprise…" I started to explain about finding the Shinx but not telling them that it was a Shinx yet. I told my family about the find, me bringing it inside, and giving it a bath. This earned a few concerned looks from my parents, a nervous look from my 24 year old older sister, and a bored sigh from my 15 year old younger brother._

 _"So where is this animal? Is it still in the house?" My dad, always the protector, worriedly asked._

 _"Yes. But do not scare it. It is very shy and scared." I warned them very firmly. They shared concerned looks at each other, then looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and told them to wait in the living room. I headed towards my room slowly as not to scare the Shinx. "Hey, it's okay to come out. I would like you to meet my family." I saw the Shinx peek out his head from under my bed and smile when he saw it was me. I kneeled down and he let me hold him in my arms as we went to the living room. I entered the den with the Shinx in my arms; my brother, Brady, looked at the Shinx and was surprised, as he, too, knew how much this Shinx meant in the world. My parents, Gib and Julie, and my sister, Cait, were confused about what I cradled in my arms._

 _"Is that what I think it is?" Brady awaited an answer which I gave in the form of a slow nod._

 _"Yes. This is a Shinx. And Mom? Dad?" They looked at me with smirks on their lips as they already knew what the question was. "May I please take care of this Pokémon, and can he be a part of our family?"My parents, now understanding what the Shinx was, asked me some questions of their own._

 _"How do you know it's a 'he'?" I told my dad about the hair tufts relating to gender and he nodded in understanding._

 _"Will you promise to take care of him and feed him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" The Shinx and I looked at my mom with hopeful looks in our eyes. I nodded a little too eagerly as my answer. "Then you may keep him and he will be a part of our family." The Shinx nuzzled close to my neck with joy at the end of my mom's sentence._

 _"Thank you so much!" I said to my parents with a bit of energy in my voice. My parents shared a pleased look; my sister sighed in exasperation at the thought of a pet besides our dog, Butterscotch; my brother slightly chuckled like he knew this would happen. We all looked at him in confusion._

 _"Oh come on! You didn't know this would eventually happen? He's always playing those games and wishing they were real!" Brady did have a point._

 _"Shiii…" I looked down to notice the Shinx yawning and falling asleep in my arms._

 _"I think that means we should all go to bed. Goodnight everyone." My dad gave the order and we all went to our respective rooms: my parents to their room, Cait to hers, and Brady and I to our shared room. I placed the Shinx on his pillow as Brady dropped down onto the mattress on the bed on the opposite side of the room._

 _"Tomorrow is going to be a good day." I yawned and started to fall asleep, thinking about what to do tomorrow with my new friend._

 _End of Flashback_

Those ideas from last night before slumber would be put into action today. And then I thought about something important, 'I might need to bring him to school to keep an eye on him. I might need to keep him a secret so no one takes him away. I know I can trust the adults and teachers, the students… not so much. One look at him and my classmates will post a picture of him on any or all social media. I will only show the Shinx to people I completely trust without a shadow of a doubt.' I knew my mom would understand; this way I could make sure that the Shinx is fed, entertained during break and lunch, and kept out of trouble. My mom works as the vice principal and would probably allow it. I would bring a bag to hid the Shinx so I could carry him to school and back home and hide him.

"Okay, let's get ready for the day." I had to quietly tell the Shinx, because my family was still asleep. I silently gave the Shinx a bath and took a shower myself; afterwards, I changed my clothes to my "Gulf Shores" t-shirt, blue jeans, silver Hyrule crest necklace, and tennis shoes. I had two pieces of toast with butter while the Shinx happily ate two apples (thank goodness Pokémon love fruit!). After breakfast, we headed to the backyard so I could find out more about the Shinx. But one question was burning in my mind.

"What should I name you?"

* * *

 **Okay, if this chapter is still too short, I am already working on a new chapter that has a lot of ideas. So don't worry. I will update soon, so keep checking back for me!**

 **Au revoir! French lessons rule!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I hope this chapter is long enough because it was a pain to write! This chapter is where most of the plot starts and also some more characters come into the picture. I have to tell you though, that I based a lot of this stuff on my life. Spencer is my name, I actually do live in Alabama, but the stuff that is related to Pokémon is all from my brain. I have imagined a life where Pokémon are real and this is something that evolved from that idea. Just help me by reading the story and giving me reviews and advice. There also may be a little romance in this story. On to the disclaimer!**

 **I do not own Pokémon, they belong to Nintendo. I only own my name and life in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Name, New Hangout, New Friends

It was an early Wednesday morning in a North Alabama neighborhood. The morning dew had littered the grass hours ago and had grown into larger dewdrops. There was silence in the air; not a bird nor an insect would disrupt this serene setting. Until that silence was interrupted by an 18 year old boy's question.

"What should I name you?"

I was trying to think of a new name for Shinx to give him an individuality and to strengthen the bond between us. I thought about Shinx's species name, "the Flash Pokémon," as my basis. I also thought about Luxio and Luxray, his evolutionary forms, for Shinx's name. The species name made me think of light; the Pokedex description says that if Shinx is in danger, it will generate light from its body. All this information gave me the perfect name for Shinx. "I will call you… Lux. What do you think?" He looked at me then closed his eyes in thought. A few seconds passed before he opened his eyes and looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Shinx!" He gave his answer as an excited head shake up and down. Clearly, he loved the new name.

"Okay, Lux it is!" Satisfied with the name agreement, I thought that we should find out what moves Lux knows. "Alright Lux. Let's get some battle orientation and training." Lux nodded and we headed to an empty space in the backyard. I looked for something to make a decent target. There was a fence that separated the backyard from the brush and trees behind it. I opened the door of the fence and walked through the bushes. I found a piece of a branch that went about to my waist in length, looked sturdy, and was light enough to carry. I dragged the branch out of the brush and back into my backyard. I stood it on its base and deemed it a worthy target. "Alright Lux, first we're going to find out what moves you know." Lux nodded in understanding. I remember that the first moves a Shinx can learn are Tackle and Leer. I told Lux to face the target and he did so. "Alright Lux, use Leer!" Instead of a glare, Lux seemed to panic; maybe Lux doesn't know Leer? "Okay then… use Tackle!" This time, Lux ran straight for the target and slammed his left shoulder in the center of the branch. Lux had done a perfect Tackle!

"Well done Lux!" I remembered that Lux can probably use one more move: Charge. "Okay Lux, use Charge!" Lux stayed calm as electricity surrounded his body. The energy grew as a light enveloped him. The light died down after a second but the electricity was still flowing around Lux. "Perfect! That's great that you know Charge. It will be perfect to raise our defense against long range attacks. I just wish I knew what other moves you know." Lux looked at me in confusion before turning his head to the backdoor entrance. I checked the time to see that it was 10:53. "Okay, we can go inside and take a break. Later, we can find out your other moves."

* * *

P.O.V. Change (3rd Person)

Little did Spencer and Lux know was that a small figure with red eyes was watching the entire session.

 _'This boy is different from others… maybe he's the one.'_ The figure disappeared from its hiding spot in the brush with this single thought.

* * *

P.O.V. Change (Spencer 1st Person)

Lux and I entered the backdoor to find my family in the living room with the T.V. on. I laughed to myself as I saw that their eyes were not on the flat screen television, but each pair of eyes was on their phones. There was silence until Brady looked up and spoke. "Hey Spencer. What's up with that box on your bed? It was addressed to you but you didn't open it."

"Box? I didn't notice any box." I was skeptical as I thought this was one of Brady's pranks. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No. Go see for yourself." I checked his facial expression and saw confusion instead of mischief and guilt. I nodded and went to my room. Lo and behold, there was a large box sitting on my bed. I saw a letter taped to the top; the weirdest part was that it was addressed to "Mr. Spencer Finch and Lux." There was no location address or return address, just my name and Lux's name. Lux and I looked at each other in confusion for a moment; I opened the letter and stared at something that could be an artistic masterpiece. The letter was written in perfect calligraphy but I could not understand it. There was also a golden outline of the Christian cross where the signature should be. 'Is this some kind of joke or something?' This thought was the first thing that entered my mind as I tried to read the letter. Strangely, I started to understand it.

 _ **'Spencer, this is not a joke. It really is Me.'**_ My mind went into complete shock. _**'I am speaking to you in this letter to explain the gifts that are contained within this package.'**_ I cautiously reach out to open the cardboard box on my bed. I use my pocket knife to separate the tape on the top and lift the lid. The first thing I notice is a navy blue jacket. There was no brand or identification on it except my name on the right side of the chest. On the left side was the outline of a Pokeball in white. _**'This jacket is to help other trainers and Pokémon workers identify you.'**_ "Workers? What are workers?" _**'Pokémon workers are people who manage the Pokémon centers and shops. They will help you during your adventure.'**_ I panic, thinking that I would have to leave. _**'Do not worry; you will not have to leave yet. You may finish school and college if you wish.'**_ I move on to the next item. It looked like a red Gameboy Advance system. _**'The next item is a Pokedex. As you know already, this will help you identify Pokémon species and its moves. It also contains a map of the world with the locations of Pokémon centers, shops, and secret spots to battle. It is also a way to communicate between trainers you befriend.'**_ This is what I needed! Now I can find out Lux's moves. I look once more into the box to find a belt with six hollow spots and six Pokeballs beside the belt. _**'You already understand the Pokeballs; the belt is to help you carry them. You can buy more Pokeballs at the shop, but you will have to leave extra Pokémon in this container.**_ ' I look inside the box and, sure enough, there was a clear glass cube no larger than a Pokeball at full form. _**'If you wish to switch Pokémon, just open the cube and put the shrunken Pokeball inside. Search the name of the Pokémon you need on the hologram screen and it will appear.'**_

I decided that now would be a good time to officially catch Lux. I grabbed a Pokeball and turned towards Lux. "Lux, to make you my Pokémon, I have to catch you in this." I held up the Pokeball to show Lux. "It will only be for a little while and then I will let you out, okay?" To my surprise, Lux jumps towards the Pokeball and touches the button on it. The ball opens and Lux turns into red energy and is sucked inside. The ball closes and shakes three times and stops. Lux had been caught! I called him back out and the ball opened to release a white light. The light disappeared leaving Lux on my bed with a smile on his face.

The Pokedex started to speak, **"Shinx's move set: Tackle, Flash, Charge, and Thunder Fang."** I was surprised that Lux knew Flash and Thunder Fang! These are very useful moves. I decided to read the rest of the letter before going back to train.

 _ **'Remember, keep Pokémon a secret. The rest of the world is not ready for them. If they are revealed too soon, they will fear and scorn My gift to the world. I trust you to keep this secret. Also, locate the "Shifty Shiftry." It is a place where trainers can battle and talk with each other. Spencer, know that I will always love you.'**_ After reading the last sentence, the letter burst into flames. When the flames were gone, there were no ashes or smoke. I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"Thank You, Lord God my Father."

* * *

After explaining to my parents and siblings what had happened, Lux and I decided to take a half hour to rest and eat lunch before going back outside. The thirty minutes passed and I equipped Lux's Pokeball on my belt. We exited the door and went back to the training area, but we found something strange. There were multiple targets surrounding something small. The small figure stood and dashed to one of the targets; it extended its arm and placed its hand on the target as it suddenly stopped. Everything stood still for a split second before the target was pushed far away from the figure.

 _'What do you think of my Force Palm?'_ I was shocked to suddenly hear a male child's voice in my head.

"Who said that?"

 _'I did.'_ The small figure turned towards me and started to wave its hand. I could see that the figure was a Riolu. _'I have been watching you. You are different from the other trainers I have seen. You have a kind aura.'_ I realized that this Riolu was using telepathy. Riolu are also able to sense and see auras.

"Is it safe to assume you have a name?"

 _'Yes. My name is Riley. What's your name?'_

"My name is Spencer."

 _'So Spencer. Do you want to battle me? If you can beat me, I will join you.'_ He seemed serious, but he had an upbeat attitude that I thought that he was playing. Regardless, a fighting-type Riolu would be a great addition. Lux looked up at me with determination in his eyes. He wanted to battle too.

"Alright Riley, we accept your challenge."

 _'Very well. Get ready!'_ Riley and Lux took their positions on opposite sides of the training area. Riley was the first one to move as he made a hard dash toward Lux.

"Lux! Use Flash and dodge that Quick Attack!" Lux started glowing and shined a light toward Riley. As Riley was blinded, Lux jumped out of the way of the Quick Attack. "Now use Tackle!" Lux landed and ran towards Riley, who was still recovering from Flash. Lux slammed into Riley and knocked him to the ground. "Great job Lux!"

 _'It's not over yet!'_ Riley's eyes started glowing as he charged toward Lux. Riley slammed into Lux with more damage than the Tackle. Lux fell backwards but got right back up.

"That Counter is going to be tough to avoid. Lux, use Charge!" Lux built up electricity to prepare for his next move. The glow faded meaning that Lux was ready. "Good, now use Thunder Fang!" Lux opened his mouth and charged towards Riley as electricity coursed through his teeth. Lux made contact as he bit down on Riley's left arm and shocked him. He let go but Riley was still electrified and seemed a little sluggish. "Alright! He's paralyzed!" I took this opportunity and threw a Pokeball straight at Riley. It made contact with his forehead and left him in a daze. The ball opened and sucked him in as a red light. The ball closed and landed on the ground shaking once… twice… three times. There was complete silence as the ball did not shake any more. Riley had been successfully captured! Lux slumped down onto the ground heavily breathing; he knew it was done. "Great job, Lux. You've earned a good rest." I stared at the Pokeball in my hand with joy. 'I have a new team-mate and friend' "Come on out Riley!" I held out the ball and it opened with a white light. The light disappeared to reveal a beat-up Riolu.

 _'I have lost. As such, I will now serve you.'_ Riley looked at me and kneeled like a knight to his king.

"No."

 _'What?'_

"You will not serve me. I will not treat you like a pet or a slave. You are my friend now. You are now a part of our family." Lux yipped in agreement, but Riley stared at me with surprise in his eyes. I kneeled down myself to look at Riley at eye level. Riley stared at me, then he jumped into my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck.

 _'Thank you. I knew I chose the right one.'_

"Welcome to the family, Riley." Now remembering that Lux and Riley had just battled, I checked the map on the Pokedex to look for a Pokémon Center. There was a center and a shop at a restaurant in town called the "Palace." I figured I could get there in a few minutes by bike. "Alright guys, ready to get healed?" Lux and Riley both nodded with relief. "Alright, return!" They both were sucked back into their respective balls and I headed back inside to tell my family the news and my plans.

* * *

20 minutes later

This was not my first time at the "Palace" and I can conclude that it will not be my last time. I have come here for church youth group trips and snow days. The "Palace" is a restaurant that used to be a drugstore. There was a long table with stools lined up on one side and a server on the other side. There were old bicycles and wagons hanging from the ceiling. There were also booths on the other side of the one room restaurant. This place had great burgers and sandwiches, but the place was mostly known for their ice cream and soda floats; my personal favorite float is Sprite soda with vanilla ice cream.

When I entered the store, there were only two people in the restaurant: a waitress around the same age as me with straight brown hair that went to her shoulders, and a girl with curly blonde hair and a white jacket lined with pink fur and blue jeans. The girl also looked around my age but I couldn't see her face. The waitress was behind the bar table and the other girl was sitting on a far stool.

"Hi! Welcome to the 'Palace!'" I looked to see the waitress had spoken to me. The look she gave me looked like she knew something. I didn't recognize her and I figured she was new.

"Hello. Thanks for making me feel welcome." She gave me a huge bright smile.

"No problem. Can I get you something or do you need to rest?" I sat down on the stool on the opposite side of her. I noticed that I had been sweating from my bike ride. I was not an athlete.

"I do need to rest, and can I get a Sprite float?"

"Sure, you can rest in that room over there," she pointed to a door to her right, "and I can bring you your drink when it's ready." She looked back at me and I saw that she had green eyes that I almost mistook for two small emeralds. "By the way, I'm new here and I figure if you're coming around here often, you should know my name. It's Ilana." She held her hand out for me to take, which I did.

"Thank you, my name's Spencer. Why did you think that I would come here often?" She leaned over and put her hands under her chin and pressed her elbows on the table.

"Walk through that door and you'll find out."

"Oooookay." I was about to walk through the aforementioned door but I remembered to say something. "By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"God bless you." She looked at me with a friendly smile and wistful eyes. I was confused to also see the blonde girl look at me also.

"And you as well." Ilana answered and went back to my drink. I walked through the door, but I didn't see the other girl get up and slowly follow me.

* * *

After I walked through the door I walked down some stairs that led to a bright room with another girl around my age with red hair in a high ponytail sitting behind a counter.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" The girl was speaking to me. I walked over to the counter.

"Hi. So this is the Pokémon Center? Where trainers rest on journeys and heal their Pokémon?"

"That is correct. Now, do you need to rest or do you need to heal your Pokémon?"

"I need to heal my Shinx and Riolu."

"Okay, just give me your Pokeballs and I will heal them right away." There was someone behind me that decided to speak up.

"Can you heal my Leafeon, Sylveon, and Eevee as well?" I looked to my right to see that it was the same girl from upstairs.

"Sure. By the way," the nurse looked at me with fiery red eyes, "my name is Ruby." The girl and I gave Ruby our Pokeballs and we went to the waiting area. I decided to sit in a booth and take a look at the other trainers. There was a man with a Mightyena sitting at a table, both eating their food; there was a woman with a Roserade sitting at a booth sipping on drinks. I felt a shuffle to my left and saw that it was the same girl from the counter. She was sitting right next to me!

"Uhh… I'm sorry if I'm rude but…" I looked down at her and saw that she was speaking, "is it alright if I sit with you?" She looked at me with brown pleading eyes and spoke softly that I almost didn't hear her. I looked at her with a soft smile.

"Sure." She suddenly grabbed my arm and buried her face in my forearm.

"Thank you!" She looked at me and my shocked expression and looked apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, just let me explain. I'm very shy because I just moved here yesterday. I think I live right next to you because I saw you sitting on the front porch during that storm last night. I was about to come over and talk to you but I heard a noise and you suddenly went inside. I was upset with myself the next morning so I went to the "Palace" to drown my sorrows in ice cream and sodas. When I saw you again, I was so happy to see you again, but I was still a little shy and couldn't talk to you. I was shy until I heard you say 'God bless you' and I felt more confident. I figured you were a Christian and I wanted to be your friend because I am a Christian. Are you a Christian?" I nodded. "Can we be friends?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I nod again. "Thank you! Can we exchange Pokedex numbers?" I pulled out my Pokedex and looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Of course." She squealed with happiness and gripped my arm tighter. However, I was not finished talking. "But first…" She looked at me confused, "can you tell me your name?" She nodded with her hand covering her face, not letting go of my arm.

"My name is Alisha Leona."

"Well, Alisha, my name is Spencer Finch." She giggled a little at my last name and I thought I saw her blush. We wirelessly exchanged numbers on our Pokedexes so that we can communicate with each other. We talked with each other for a while, but then a familiar voice cut in…

"Spencer, here is your Sprite float." It was Ilana from upstairs. She looked at me with a smirk. "So now you understand why I said I would see you often?"

"Yes, I do. You work with Pokémon."

"Yup! I keep the secret and my sisters heal Pokémon and sell items!"

"Sisters?" I was a little surprised and confused. Ilana and Ruby were sisters?

"Yeah. Ruby heals the Pokémon," Ilana sat on the other side of the booth but kept talking, "and my other sister, Saphira, sells items to trainers."

"Cool. I might need some potions and paralyze heals for training." Don't need another paralyzed Riley.

"Sure, just go to the other door on the other side of the restaurant to get to the Pokemart. Hey, are you two together? Was I interrupting something?" She looked at Alisha and I with a teasing look. I looked to see Alisha still clutching my arm but then backing off with a bright red blush.

"No, we're not together." I replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"Shame. You would make a cute couple." I looked at Alisha, whose blush had gotten even brighter, and I felt my face getting hot for the first time in years. Luckily, Alisha and I were saved from more embarrassment when the P.A. system sounded.

"Spencer Finch and Alisha Leona, your Pokémon are fully healed. Spencer Finch and Alisha Leona."

"Well, I've gotta get back to work. See ya topside you two. *wink*" Ilana then left to the restaurant. Alisha and I went back to Ruby and she gave us our Pokeballs back.

"Thank you and come again!"

"We will. And Ruby?" She looked at me quizzically. "Your sister, Ilana, is kind of…"

"Don't worry about it. She likes to tease people."Alisha and I waved to Ruby but we went back to the waiting area. I kind of wanted to introduce my Pokémon to Alisha.

"Hey Alisha?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me with a blush as we sat at the booth again.

"Would ya like to meet my family?"

"What!? F-family? B-b-but…" She looked at me very shy and afraid.

"Yeah. My Pokémon are part of my family. Would you like to meet my Pokémon?" She immediately understood and sighed in some kind of relief.

"Okay, I would love to meet your Pokémon. Would you like to meet mine?"

"Sure!" I was kind of wanting to see her Pokémon because she caught me by surprise in saying what Pokémon she needed healing.

"Okay, but be careful with my Leafeon, Ivy. She doesn't like boys much." I nodded with vigor. We both called out our Pokémon from their Pokeballs. Lux and Riley looked better than ever.

"Hey guys! I would like you to meet a new friend of mine." Lux smiled eagerly while Riley nodded his head. "This is Alisha. We just met and she's actually my new neighbor." Lux yipped to greet her. "This little Shinx is named Lux. He was my first Pokémon. He's also the reason why you heard that noise last night and why I suddenly went inside." I told Alisha the events that happened the night before.

"Well it is so nice to meet you Lux." She smiled sweetly to the little Shinx as he grinned back.

 _'Hello Alisha. My name is Riley.'_

"Who said that?!" She looked around until she saw Riley waving at her. "Oh, telepathy. Well it's nice to meet you too. Let me introduce you to Ivy," she gestures to the Leafeon, who is looking at me strangely, "Syl," to the Syleon who is holding on to Alisha's arm with its ribbon appendage, "and Dusk," to the Eevee looking at everything with awe. "They are all girls and Ivy and Syl have been with me since they were Eeevees." Ivy started to approach me slowly, still staring right at me. "Ivy, don't..!" Ivy then started to rub her head and neck on my denim jean covered leg. I started to chuckle slightly at this sight.

"I thought Ivy doesn't like guys?" I slowly and cautiously leaned down to Ivy and gently pet her behind her leafy ears. Ivy loved it and she smiled at me.

"I guess she likes you. Oh look!" She noticed Dusk and Lux running and playing while Riley and Syl were watching them protectively. "I think our Pokémon get along really well, don't you?"

"Yeah." I looked at my phone to see that it had gotten really late. "I think I should be getting home. I have to get ready for school in the morning." We started to head back up the stairs and recalled our Pokémon teams. She looked at me with surprise.

"Me too! What school do you go to?" I told her the name of the Christian school and she gasped. "I go there too! I just enrolled there!"

"No way!"

"Yeah! What grade are you in?"

"12th grade. A senior in high school."

"Unbelievable! Me too!"

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in class!" We had reached the restaurant at the top of the stairs. I looked out the window to see that it was, surprisingly, dark out.

"I'll see you then!" She walked out the door to our right to leave. I was left alone with only the company of Ilana behind the bar table.

"Oh, Ilana! I need to tell you something!"

"Yeeess?" She looked at me, still teasing about the earlier incident. She smiled at me sweetly.

"I still need to pay you for the drink." I reached into my pocket for change.

"It's on the house, honey." I looked at her in confusion.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." She winked and would not take "no" for an answer.

"Okay, thanks. Tell Saphira that I will shop sometime in the next few days"

"Sure thing. See ya!"

"Bye!" I unhooked my bike from the nearby bike rack and started home with news for my family.

 _2 hours later_

Lux, Riley and I had finished training and were getting ready for bed. Lux and I slept in my bed while Riley insisted that he sleep on the floor. I agreed and got into my shorts and t-shirt and laid down in bed. We already told my family about Alisha and my mom, the vice principal, was happy that I already made the new student feel welcome. I closed my eyes and thought about what could happen with Lux, Riley, and Alisha in my life. At 11:00, sleep finally overcame me and I heard a voice.

 _ **'Have a great adventure.'**_

* * *

 **So tell me what you think! Send me a review and give me some advice. Don't expect a chapter this long again though. I think I will keep future chapters between 1,000 to 2,000 words. Expect the next chapter to arrive in a few days or next week.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and for a very special private message! I absolutely love this chapter and how it came together! I hope you all like it as well!**

 **I do not own Pokémon, it belongs with Nintendo.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Day Surprises

It was 6:00 a.m. as I finished getting dressed. I had been awake for an hour, too energetic to get any sleep. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair when I noticed my appearance. My brown hair covered the left half of my forehead, curled at the nape of my neck, and went straight back over the rest of my head. My brown eyes stared back at me in the mirror. I knew I couldn't see clearly from afar without my glasses. I was dressed in my new jacket, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. My silver Hyrule crest necklace hung around my neck; the silver ornament was turning bronze and green from wear, as it was bronze with silver paint. I thought about what today was; today was the first day of my high school senior year.

A pocket in my jacket started buzzing and humming. I reached into the pocket to find my Pokedex was receiving a call. I answered and saw Alisha's face on the screen. She looked tired and in the middle of getting ready.

"Morning Spencer. *yawn* I have to ask you something." I nodded, letting her know it was okay to ask. "What is the dress code for school?"

"Just wear regular clothes, but I would advise against skirts and sleeveless shirts."

"Okay, I need to ask you something else."

"Sure, what is it?" She seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Can I hitch a ride with you? I don't think my parents will let me drive alone."

"It would be totally fine. You can ride with my mom, my brother and I."

"Why your mom and brother?" I started to explain to her that I don't like driving and that my brother practices on the way to and from school. "Okay, I'll let my parents know. Thank you!"

"No problem. Just come over before 7:10."

"Got it. Bye!" And the call ended. I decided that Lux, Riley and I would need breakfast.

After an hour of breakfast, preparation, and a lecture to Lux and Riley to behave when let out at school, Alisha came from next door for her ride to school.

"Hey Spencer!"

"Hey Alisha! Are you ready?" She nodded with a bright smile. "Good. Do you have your Pokémon?" She shook her head. "I think it's okay for you to bring them."

"Really? I didn't think it would be safe."

"I will make sure that it is safe." My mom walked up to Alisha and spoke to her. "As long as you keep them in their Pokeballs, I will make sure that they are safe." Alisha looked confused so I decided to explain to her.

"My mom is the school's vice principal." Alisha gasped in surprise, but I continued. "She said we can let them out in her office when it's lunch, but we don't have to worry about lunch today." Alisha was once again confused. "Today is a half day of school. We get shorter classes and school ends at noon today. We'll eat lunch at the 'Palace.'"

"Okay." She turned to my mother. "Thank you for keeping the secret."

"No problem. Now, come on! We have to go!"

* * *

We arrived at school at 7:24 and had gotten our schedules. Alisha looked relieved that she and I had the same classes; the senior class split science and math classes. Alisha and I were in Physics and Pre-Calculus. I was about to give Alisha a tour of the school when I heard a familiar voice.

"Spencer?! You go here too?!" I turned around to see Ilana and Ruby sprint towards me. There was also a third girl but she walked at a slower pace. She had brown hair and the same cheery expression as Ruby. "It's great to see you! Looks like we're all in the same class!" Ilana was practically glowing more and more with each word said.

"Yup. Looks like it." I turned to the third girl to see that she had deep blue oceans for eyes. "I assume you must be Saphira." She seemed surprised at my statement.

"Yes. How did you-"

"You were walking with Ilana and Ruby. Ilana mentioned she worked with her two sisters, Ruby and Saphira." She hummed with understanding and intrigue. "What I don't understand is why you are you here?" Ilana stepped forward to explain the situation.

"We work part-time at the 'Palace' while our parents fill in underground and our college graduate brother works the restaurant. We still need an education."

"Okay. Do you have any Pokémon with you?" Saphira stepped up this time.

"Just one for each of us. Why?"

"I guess the office can handle three more." I started to explain to them about the agreement with my mom. I was still explaining when I heard another familiar voice.

"Yo, Spence!" I recognized this voice as my best friend.

"Hey, Billy!" Billy has been my best friend since he moved here in the 3rd grade. He kept running until he noticed the three girls to my side and a nervous Alisha behind me.

"Whoa. How busy have you been this summer?" I sighed at his statement in annoyance. My parents wouldn't let me be in a relationship until I go to college. My friends know about this and always teased me about getting a girlfriend. I guess the tradition continues.

"Billy, I have not 'been busy.' These girls are my friends." I introduced my new friends to Billy. Alisha, however, was too nervous around him and stayed behind me. "Sorry about her. I guess Alisha needs time." She came out from behind me to my side and clutched my arm like the night before.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all. See ya bro!"

"See ya in class!" Billy went towards the lunchroom, where students usually wait for class to start. I checked the time to see it was 7:40. "Let's go around and you can have a basic tour before class starts." All four girls nodded and I led the way to the lockers, while Alisha still held my arm.

* * *

The day had flown by and it was already noon. I introduced my new friends to the other sixteen seniors in my class. Ilana, Ruby and Saphira were accepted with open arms, while Alisha preferred to stay with only me for now. I found out that the three sisters were also in the same classes I was, including the 7th period elective: robotics. They must be very smart because Physics and Pre-calculus are the schools advanced classes. I would have thought at least Ruby would be a cheerleader for the elective, but she loves machines. Alisha and I accepted Saphira's offer to drive us to the 'Palace' for lunch. We sat in the Pokémon Center waiting area so our Pokémon could eat lunch with us. I was so relieved to know that Saphira had the proper Pokémon food. I turned to the three sisters at the table we were sitting at.

"So. What did you think of my friends?" Ilana and Ruby had excited smiles while Saphira, who also smiled, was a little less enthusiastic than her sisters. Ruby spoke up first.

"They were so nice! I can't wait to get to know them!"

"Well, maybe you should come to the senior retreat next Friday." Ilana and Ruby got even more excited; Saphira and Alisha looked confused. "Every year, the senior class goes somewhere instead of school for one day. This year, we're going to a friend's lake house. You can swim, talk, have fun, and all the parents come for supper before we go home." All of a sudden, Ilana had a mischievous look on her face.

"What lake are we going to?" I told Ilana the name of the lake and she snapped her fingers. "All right! There's a Pokémon club right near there!"

"Pokémon club?"

"Yeah! They're like gyms, but there's no league. There are specific types for each club; if you can beat the leader, you can train there anytime you want! Hmm…" She paused for a minute to think. "Maybe you should challenge the club at the lake when we go on the retreat!" I thought for a minute before turning to Lux and Riley.

"Hey guys! What do you think?" Lux and Riley turned from Alisha's Pokémon. "Should I challenge the clubs?" Lux already had a determined look in his eyes and nodded his head.

 _'Yeah. I'm up for a challenge.'_ Riley nodded and he and Lux went back to their food. I was about to resume attacking my burger when I felt a rustle to my right. Alisha was looking at me with pink dusted on her cheeks.

"Um… Spencer?" Her voice was soft again. Was she embarrassed about something?

"Yeah? What's up Alisha?"

"I-is it alright if I go with you to the club?" I thought maybe it was because she didn't want to be alone with my classmates.

"Yeah, sure. You can come with me." She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." I half expected her to grab my arm again.

"I wanna come too!" "Yeah! Me too!" I looked across the table to see Ilana and Ruby practically glowing with excitement. I was about to give my approval but…

"I would actually like to battle you before your club challenge." We all looked at Saphira, who had just spoken; she was smiling and staring straight at me with half closed eyes. "I want to test your strength and see how well you handle pressure. We can battle at the 'Shifty Shiftry.'"

"Okay, I accept your challenge. You will actually be my first official battle."

"Oh? Well, if I'm your first battle, then let's make a bet."

"What are the terms?"

"One-on-one battle; if you win, I will help you train for your club battles…"

"Okay."

"If I win," she looked at me with a big grin, "you take me out on a date." It took me a few seconds to register what in the world she just said.

"…WHAAT?!" I stared straight at Saphira with horror and shock in my eyes. Ten seconds passed before Saphira, Ilana and Ruby started laughing wildly.

"Calm down! I was only kidding!"

"Yeah. Saphira does this all the time." I felt my heart start beating again.

"Okay, for real, if I win you have to do my shifts at the shop for a week and get your pay."

"Okay, it's a bet." I held out my hand, which Saphira shook, and we made the bet. "I don't intend to lose. Lux, Riley, let's go!" Lux, Riley and I then finished our food and headed towards the 'Shifty Shiftry.'

* * *

P.O.V. Change 3rd Person

"Wait, Saphira."

"Yeah, Ilana?"

"You've never made that joke before. You really like him, don't you?" Saphira looked back at Spencer's retreating form and sighed.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe next time I make that joke, it won't be a joke." Unknown to them, Alisha was listening the whole time, holding her hand over her heart in a panic.

* * *

P.O.V. Change 1st Person (Spencer)

I looked at the map on the Pokedex and saw that the entrance was in an alley not that far from the 'Palace.' I saw a door on one wall and knocked on it. A slot opened up revealing two eyes.

"Name?"

"Spencer Finch."

"Pokedex?" I held up my Pokedex for it to enter the person's field of vision. "Put it in the slot." I obeyed and waited a few seconds. The Pokedex came back out and the door opened. I saw that there were stairs leading down, just like the Pokémon center. I walked down the stairs with Alisha and the three sisters behind me. At the bottom of the stairs was another door. I opened the door to see an auditorium sized room with a battlefield surrounded by tables and a stage. There was also a counter with stools in front of it in the corner of the room. There was a battle that just finished on the field between a victorious Absol and a knocked out Medicham. Saphira suddenly ran towards the referee and started to talk with him.

"Alright folks, get ready for the next battle between Saphira Diamond and Spencer Finch!" The referee suddenly announced that our battle was up next. Saphira walked towards the side of the field in front of the stage. I proceeded to the side opposite Saphira. "Alright! Trainers call out your Pokémon!" Alisha, Ruby and Ilana sat at a table halfway across a wall on one side.

"Vaporeon! Come on out!" Out of the thrown Pokeball came the familiar water-type Eevee evolution. I knew I had this in the bag.

"Lux! I choose you." Lux came out and both sides were ready.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Battle begin!"

"Vaporeon, Quick Attack!" The Vaporeon made a dash towards Lux. We were prepared.

"Lux, use Flash and dodge!" Lux successfully dodged using the same tactics from the battle with Riley. "Now use Thunder Fang!" Lux charged at Vaporeon with electric fangs and bit the water-type, causing massive damage. Vaporeon, surprisingly, recovered quite quickly.

"Vaporeon, use Water Pulse!" Vaporeon started to form a ball of condensed water in front of its face before sending it towards Lux, hitting its target.

"Lux, are you okay?" Lux nodded quickly. "Good. Use Tackle!" Lux charged at Vaporeon and slammed into the water-type with great force. Vaporeon looked like it was almost down for the count. "Let's finish this! Use Thunder Fang!" Lux made one final charge at the Vaporeon and bit down hard and shocked his opponent. Lux let go and jumped away from the Vaporeon as it fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle. The victor is Lux the Shinx. Meaning the winner is Spencer!"

"Yeah! Way to go Lux!" Lux ran back to me and jumped into my arms; he was exhausted!

"Vaporeon, return." Saphira recalled Vaporeon and headed towards the others with me. "Nice battle. You gave Vaporeon a run for her money."

"Thank Lux. He's a great fighter. I just know that he will be amazing."

"Well, a deal's a deal. I will help you train for your club battles." Saphira was actually taking her loss pretty well.

"Thanks. Let's head back to the Pokémon center and heal our Pokémon." We headed back to the 'Palace' to heal Vaporeon and Lux. I was already busy thinking of strategies for my club battle. I had plenty of time, though. I felt another rustle on my right arm. At this point, I knew what it was, but I looked anyway. Alisha clutched my arm like she did the night before. Although, she seemed to be blushing brightly as she clutched my arm.

* * *

 **If you are wondering why the battle scene is so short, it's because the story is only starting out. the battles will get longer the farther into the story. well, review my story and give me any advice on what I possibly do wrong!**

 **Au revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow authors and readers! I am so sorry for this taking so long! I think that you should forget the idea of me updating every week. I have lots of homework going on and I tend to procrastinate. But do not worry and don't stop reading my story! I will keep updating and posting new chapters, just not as often... being an author on here is tough! I also want your opinions on the story and some advice to make my stories better. Please keep reviewing and messaging me for your comments. On to the disclaimer!**

 **I do not own Pokémon, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark Mischief

It had been four days since my battle with Saphira and all of us were eating dinner at the 'Palace.' I had something to tell the girls. I told them that I had to go to the school that night. My mom told me there were strange occurrences going on during the day.

"Why is that?" I turned to answer Ruby's question.

"I don't know. She said there was something like pranks happening to the students. She also said that she heard scratching and other noises in empty rooms. I think it might be a Pokémon. I'm hoping that I can catch it." Saphira and Alisha turned to me from their food. They looked at each other and nodded before turning back to me.

"Can we come with you?" I had a feeling that question was coming. I nodded to both of them and Saphira stood up. "Well, I'm going to tell my parents were I'm going. See ya in a few!" Saphira left to the office in the back. She has been helping me train every day since our battle and Lux and Riley have gotten stronger since then.

"So what exactly happened during the day?" Ruby's question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I heard that students have been acting strangely lately. They have been pulling pranks and messing with each other. But when confronted, the students said that they didn't know what they were talking about or that they were somewhere different. This may be the effects of Hypnosis." Alisha looked up from her food up to me.

"Are you sure Saphira and I can come with you? If it's Hypnosis, maybe we should hang back." Alisha had opened up a little, but she was still very shy around my friends at school. She kind of reminded me of me when I was little; I was a quiet lonely boy until Billy started bringing me out of my shell.

"Yes, I am fine if you want to go with me. I will protect you as well." Alisha nodded and looked away with a faint blush on her face. She has been doing this a lot for the past few days. Saphira finally came back swinging a set of keys with her finger.

"Alright, my dad said he would cover for me for tonight."

"Okay, my mom gave me the keys to the school and told me the security code. Are you guys ready?" Saphira and Alisha both nodded. "Then let's go!"

20 minutes later

School at night isn't as creepy as people sometimes say. But that's only Saphira's and my opinion. Alisha, however, is a different story. She was clinging to my left arm the whole time! It was a good thing I was right-handed. At least my denim jacket kept her nails from digging into my skin. Saphira giggled a little and said something about "getting a room." Looks like Ilana's not the only one who likes to tease.

"So it seems that everything has been happening in the high school halls. We should check the classrooms at the back of the building." I noticed that Alisha was really scared and shaking. I called out Riley to sense for any auras in the area. "Hey, Alisha. Maybe you should bring out one of your Pokémon to give you some company." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and slowly nodded. She held out her Pokéball and called out Syl. The affectionate Sylveon wrapper her ribbon-like feelers around Alisha's arm. "Okay, since the school is small, we don't need to split up. Riley, do you sense any auras?" Riley closed his eyes in concentration for a few seconds.

 _'Yeah. I know where it is. Follow me!'_ Riley then took off down the hall before stopping in front of a classroom. _'The aura is in here.'_

"Thanks Riley. Are you two ready?" Alisha and Saphira nodded before I unlocked the door and entered. At first glance, nothing was out of the ordinary. Riley, led me to the space behind the teacher's desk in a corner of the room. I looked under the desk and got a big surprise. "A Zorua?" It was indeed a grinning Zorua, but the coloring was a bit off. There was blue fur where it should have been red; there was brown fur instead of black; and it had red eyes instead of blue. It was a shiny Zorua! I started barking but not in a threatening way, more like a mischievous laugh.

 _'She says she wants to have some fun.'_ Riley was able to translate Pokémon speech for me. It comes in handy when Lux has to tell me something.

"Some fun, huh? And a girl, too? How about we have a battle?" The Zorua started barking again and nodding. "Let's take this in the halls." We walk out and stand at opposite sides of the hall. Riley was ready to battle. Zorua started the battle with a Scratch attack. "Riley, dodge then use Quick Attack!" Riley did a sidestep and slammed into Zorua. "Now use Force Palm!" Riley charged at Zorua but her eyes started to glow. The next moment we were all in a forest and Zorua disappeared. Riley was looking left and right in a panic. "Riley, calm down! This is only an illusion! Concentrate and find Zorua's aura. Then use Force Palm!"

 _'Got it.'_ Riley closed his eyes and started sensing for Zorua's aura. After a few seconds, Riley dashed toward a specific direction and used Force Palm on a bush. Zorua came out of the bush and the illusion disappeared. She was not done yet. Her eyes glowed again but her body glowed red. She raised her front paws and looked like she was about to slam them down.

"Riley, use Feint and dodge that Night Daze!" A dark red shockwave pulsed from Zorua's slammed paws and headed towards Riley. He charged and sidestepped away from the Night Daze. He connected a punch to Zorua's head and knocked her away. She struggled to get up but fell back down anyway. "Great job, Riley. Saphira?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any Oran berries?" She nodded and pulled out two blue berries and handed them to me. "Thanks." I gave one to Riley so he could rest. I went to Zorua and picked her up. She woke up and stared at me with a confused expression. I held the remaining berry close to her. "Here, eat this. It will help you feel better." She stared at the small blue berry for a few seconds before biting into it. She was suddenly energized and ate the rest of the berry. She jumped onto my shoulder and yipped in excitement and started nuzzling my face.

' _She says "thank you." She also wants to join you.'_

"Really?" Zorua nodded immediately in agreement. I pulled out a Pokeball and held it close to her. I already had the perfect name for her. "Well, welcome to the family, Zina." Zina smiled widely and touched the Pokeball with her paw. She was sucked inside and the Pokeball shook three times. It stopped, signifying a successful capture. "Come on out Zina." The shiny Zorua was released onto the floor before she jumped onto my shoulder again. Saphira and Alisha approached me before Saphira spoke.

"So, you caught a Zorua? A rare Pokémon, let alone the rare shiny variety?"

"Yeah." Before I could say more, Zina jumped onto the floor. She looked at Alisha and then jumped and morphed into a perfect copy of Alisha, with a mischievous grin. She turned around to me and wrapped her illusion arms around my neck, cuddling her illusion face with my face. It felt like my face was burning and I couldn't process what was happening until Riley started howling with laughter. "What… Why… You…" I could barely speak a word, let alone a full sentence. Zina started giggling and let my neck go.

 _'Zina said that she still wants to have some fun!'_ Riley continued laughing immediately after that message.

"Oh! So Zina likes pranks? Maybe we should trick my sisters when we get back." Saphira had the same look in her eye that Zina had; the real Alisha was hiding her face in her hands.

"L-l-let's go back to the 'Palace.' You can prank the other two if you want." After locking the school door and turning on the alarm, we drove back in Saphira's car. Meanwhile, both Alisha's were grabbing my arms; one with a wide smile on her face while the other was trying to hid her blush. 'Things just got weirder.'

One awkward car ride later…

'Things just keep getting weirder.' Ruby and Ilana were, at first, shocked to see two Alisha's grabbing my arms; then they started laughing. After two minutes, they finally calmed down. "Guys, meet Zina," I gestured to the Alisha on my left, "She's a Zorua."

"Okay, that makes sense." Ruby's teasing smile still made me feel embarrassed. Ilana looked confused.

"How can you tell the difference?"

"Look at their faces." Zina looked like she was elated, while Alisha was partially behind me with blush on her cheeks. "I think Riley and Zina need to rest." Ruby and Zina both nodded before Zina changed back to normal. Ilana looked dumbfounded at Zina.

"She's a shiny Zorua?! She is so cute!" I returned Zina to her Pokeball and gave it and Riley's Pokeball to Ruby. She went downstairs to the center while I took a seat at the bar.

"Ilana, I need a sprite float. I am exhausted."

"Sure. Just a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"Ilana?"

"Yeah, Alisha?"

"One for me too?"

"Sure thing!" Alisha took the seat beside me and surprisingly did not grab my arm.

"So, do you think you're ready for the club battle in a few days?"

"Maybe. Tonight, I'll just explain to my mom about Zina and hit the sack. I feel like that Zorua is going to be a handful."

"Yeah." Ilana turned with two drinks in hand.

"2 sprite floats. Enjoy!"

"Thank you so much Ilana." She eyed us both suspiciously.

"Are you sure you two are not a couple?" Ilana was not convinced. Probably because of what happened a few minutes ago.

"Very sure. Just friends."

"Okay. Whatever you say." She will not stop, I just know it. I just continued to sip on my cold soda.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! just review and tell me if you like it or not! and tell me what you think of Lux, Riley, and Zina. I want you!.. to give me your opinions.**

 **Au revoir!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I am back! Sorry it took me so long, but I was doing something with friends. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I have a message at the end of the chapter, please read it. And thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Especially you, Defender31415! Okay, Riley! The disclaimer!**

 **Riley: On it! ChristianAngel does not own the Pokémon franchise. Don't sue!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle Day and Surprises

I woke up this morning a little later, trying to relax while waiting to go to the senior retreat, but something woke me up earlier than I expected.

"Zina, get off my face."

Yes, my little Zorua was asleep on my face. I lifted her up and placed her on my other pillow. I was alone at home with my Pokémon because the seniors didn't have to come to school until a few hours later, then we meet up at the school and leave for the lake house. I was waiting for the girls to come pick me up. Billy was my ride to the lake house when we all meet up. I actually wanted the girls to come inside so I could do something. And this was important. I heard a knock on the front door; I looked through the window and saw Alisha outside with the other three. I went outside through the garage because we always keep the front door locked. I got outside to see Alisha was hiding something behind her back. "Hey Alisha. What's that behind your back?" She fidgeted a bit before speaking.

"It's a gift for you." She held out a case with something inside.

"A Pokémon egg?"

"Yeah. It's an Eevee egg. It's from my parents. They breed Eevees. They wanted me to give one to you."

"Really? Why?"

"My dad thinks you want to date me." I blushed heavily. "He wanted me to give you this to let you know he approves." I took the egg from Alisha.

"Tell him thanks next time you see him. But I'm not really allowed to date until college." It was Alisha's turn to blush.

"Right…"

"Hey, Alisha. I want you and the others to come inside for a few minutes. I really want to do something with you guys." Alisha nodded and went back to the car with Saphira and the others. I went back inside and placed the egg on my bed. I called Lux, Riley, and Zina into the living room and told them to wait for the others. Alisha, Saphira, Ilana, and Ruby came in and I gestured for them to sit down. "I just wanted to ask everyone to pray with me today before we go to the retreat and to the battle. Would that be alright?" My Pokémon gave nods and I heard a chorus of yes's and 'of course' coming from the girls. I asked them all to bow their heads and close their eyes while I did the same and folded my hands together. "Father God, we thank You for this day and we thank You for everything You have done for us. I thank You for introducing me to all my new friends and family here today. We ask that You would keep us safe as we spend the day with our friends. I ask that You would lead us in battle today, Lord. I ask that You would let us fight to the best of our ability. We also ask that You would forgive us of our sins, Lord. We love You and hope to be with You one day. In Jesus Christ's name, Amen." I opened my eyes to see everyone staring and smiling at me. "Are we all ready to go?" They all nodded except Alisha.

"Maybe you should bring the egg. My dad said it would probably hatch today." I nodded and headed to my bedroom. I was about to place the egg case in my backpack when it glowed once. It was a sign that it would definitely hatch soon.

* * *

Later…

We got to the lake house and everyone was already changed into their swimsuits and t-shirts. I stayed in my regular clothes because I don't really like swimming in the lake. We had gotten here a few hours ago and I figured that now would be a good time to head to the club. Alisha and the others got my message and we went off to the direction of the club. My mom managed to convince the chaperones what was going on without revealing too much. Our classmates kept pestering us about where we were going. I just told them that we were going for a walk.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't be noticed?"

"Positive. Spencer won't know we're even here."

* * *

10 minutes later…

We saw that at the location, there was a door in a grassy hill. You could still see the lake at the door. We opened it and saw the familiar staircase leading down. After walking the long staircase, we saw a battlefield with a stage like the Shifty Shiftry. But we saw that there was a band rocking out to 'Johnny B Goode' on the stage and a crowd dancing to the song. The band's leader noticed us walking and shouted to us.

"Yo! Any of you here for a battle?" He was wearing a white tank top with a wave design swimsuit. His black hair covered his eyes partially. His blue guitar was slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Are you the leader?" I shouted back.

"Gnarly! I've been itching for a battle, man! My name's Luke!"

"I am Spencer Finch!"

"Weird last name man. But a good weird! I like it. Let's start the battle! The rules today are single battles! The battle's over when either side's Pokémon is unable to continue! Let's go!" I nodded and turned to Alisha.

"Alisha, can you take Zina? She's too inexperienced. And Saphira, take care of the egg." She nodded and I let Zina out of her Pokeball. I explained to Zina and she jumped into Alisha's arms. I gave my backpack to Saphira. The girls walked and sat in the stands a little away from the crowd. I headed toward the opposite end of the battlefield.

* * *

"This is where they were going? It's just a staircase."

"Wait. I hear something coming up." The two figures open the door slightly and see Spencer on the field. Alisha had Zina in her arms; Saphira, Ruby and Ilana were sitting with Alisha in the stands. The two figures were surprised to see them with this huge crowd.

"Is that a Zorua in Alisha's arms?!" went one figure quietly.

"A what?"

"A Zorua. But I thought Pokémon didn't exist!"

* * *

"So! Spencer, what are you going with, man!" went Luke. I held up Lux's Pokeball and threw him out.

"Lux! Front and center!" Lux came out in a flash of light and landed on the field.

"Righteous choice man! Poliwhirl, let's rock and roll!" Luke threw a Pokeball and out came the blue water type. Perfect.

"Battle begin!" Music started playing and Luke joined in with his guitar. I recognized this song too, 'We're not gonna take it.'

"Alright Lux, let's do this! Use Tackle!" Lux charged at Poliwhirl faster than ever thanks to training. Lux hit Poliwhirl hard and knocked it to the ground. However, it got back up.

"Alright Poliwhirl, use Water Pulse!" It charged up water in its hands and prepared to shoot.

"Lux, use Flash!" Lux shot a beam of light at Poliwhirl and blinded it. The water pulse completely missed Lux. "Alright, now use Thunder Fang!" Lux charged electricity in his jaws and charged at Poliwhirl. The attack connected and Poliwhirl still stood up.

"Poliwhirl, use Surf." Poliwhirl conjured a huge wave and rode on top of it, connecting with Lux. Luckily the damage wasn't much.

"Okay, let's finish this. Use charge!" Lux gathered electricity around him and it dissipated. "Now, use Thunder Fang again!" Lux gathered even more electricity around him, but he did not use Thunder Fang, he shot the electricity at Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl still stood, but was very weak. The Pokedex started responding. "New move. Charge Beam has replaced Tackle." Amazing, Lux learned Charge Beam! "Okay, Lux. Use Charge Beam again!" Lux gathered electricity in the area in front of his mouth and shot it at Poliwhirl again. This time, it stayed down.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Lux the Shinx is the winner! Spencer Finch is victorious." Went the referee. Everyone started cheering. Lux came back to me and sat on my shoulder. Alisha came up and started congratulating me, as did Saphira and Ruby. Ilana was looking at a direction and suddenly got nervous. She pointed and we all looked at the direction of the door leading out. I suddenly felt what Ilana was feeling, but about ten times worse. We saw two figures waving at us standing at the door, two figures we recognized all too well and hoped we never saw them like this.

"Spencer Finch. Congratu- what are you guys looking at? Those two? Who are they?" went Luke.

"Billy… and Ashton. Two of my friends." Indeed at the door was Billy. Ashton was the short blonde girl standing beside him. I had known her since preschool. They came up to us.

"Spence! This is what you have been doing with them? Why didn't you tell me?!" went Billy.

"Spencer, what's going on here? We had to sneak out so we could follow you." Went Ashton.

"I will explain, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone and you can't freak out."

"Dude, we freaked out at the start of the battle. We promise, now spill." Went Billy. So I told them everything that had happened. From night one to right now. Billy nodded and was excited, as he was a fellow Pokémon gamer like me. Ashton still needed explaining, so I kept explaining and she eventually she understood. I felt relief, finally.

"Now that that's done…" went Luke. He held out a badge that looked like a breaking wave. "This is your proof that you have beaten me, the Lake badge. You use this to identify that you have earned my respect and can train here anytime you want." I nodded my thanks and accepted the badge. I noticed that my egg started glowing again, but still didn't hatch.

* * *

Later that night…

We went back to the lake house and we were all in the basement. All the Pokémon were out and eating, turns out Ruby has a Flareon and Ilana has a Chespin. Billy and Ashton were with us and also eating. They still were a little shocked that Pokémon exist and we had to keep it a secret, but they started asking me to help them catch one of their own. I was about to respond when the egg started glowing brighter and brighter. I opened the case and it started to hatch. The light went down and I saw the familiar brown shape of an Eevee sitting there looking at me. Billy was surprised and impressed with me, Ashton was gushing about how cute it was. I checked the Pokedex and saw that it was a male and it knew Tackle and Shadow Ball. He walked toward me and placed his head on my shin. I bent down and petted him, and then I brought out a Pokeball and caught him. I called him back out.

"Ace, front and center." Ace came out and placed his head on my shin again. "Welcome to the family, Ace." I started to pet Ace's head again, and I thought about something. 'Now that Billy and Ashton had found out about the secret, could some of the others discover it too?' I wondered, but shrugged it off for now. Tonight was a night of celebration, for the battle, the last high school year, and for friends new and old. I would decide what to do later.

* * *

 **Alright, review and tell me what you think. And now for the message. I have joined a Pokémon role play forum and I would like to ask you guys to join me! It is so much fun and the other authors and writers are fun to hang out with! If you would like to join, just send me a private message and I will send you the link! It is a great place to get inspiration and to have a good time! Hope you contact me. Angel, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm FINALLY back at it! I'm sorry for being gone so long, but I hope you will accept my apology with this chapter. I am getting close to graduating high school and getting ready for college, so this story is getting harder. But I will not give up! So don't you give up on me! I would also like to say something for a friend. I have been helping with another story on here. It's name is "A League in the Making" and it's by AzurAurora. She is so sweet and an amazing writer! I recommend that you read her story if you haven't already. It's great. Now on to the disclaimer! Zina, you take the honors!**

 **Zina: ChristianAngel does not own Pokémon as it belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Rivalry

It has been a while since my battle with Luke, probably a few months. My team has kept up with training, and I caught a Roselia that had gotten into my mom's garden. Ilana got word that a Shifty Shiftry was opened to provide entertainment for trainers during a normal event. Turns out, that normal event was the qualifiers for school robotics teams and my school's team was there. Billy understood and said he would cover for the girls and I. He was on the team with us, so he could keep our cover all day. We were already at the local community college where the events were being held. We were in the gymnasium and watched a few rounds of the robotics competition before we went to search for the Shifty Shiftry. "Ilana, what are we supposed to look for?" I asked.

"The guard is supposed to have the same Pokeball insignia on his jacket as ours. Look there!" Ilana pointed to a man standing next to a supply closet door. Sure enough, his jacket had the Pokeball insignia on the shoulder. We walked up to him and Ilana showed him her Pokedex. He nodded and let all five of us in. Yes, five. Ashton wanted to tag along. Ever since she found out about Pokémon, she's wanted to be a part of it. She even made me help her catch one. She caught a Jigglypuff because it was cute. But I digress. We walked down the staircase and came to find the same layout as the one back home. We all took a seat at a table and ordered drinks as a battle was almost over. It looked to be between a Leaveanny and a Cranidos. I could have sworn Cranidos's trainer glanced at me once or twice.

"So Spencer. Who are you wanting to battle?" I looked at Ilana after she asked the question.

"I don't know." I said with uncertainty. I wanted to try battling with Ace or Zina to see how well they grew. Ilana's next question brought me out of my thoughts.

"How about me?" I looked at her again and she had no signs on her face that she was joking. I was a little apprehensive at her request. I had never seen her battle. Regardless, I agreed and said we would battle next. The battle already on stage had finished. Shockingly, the Rock-type Cranidos had defeated the Grass-type Leaveanny. Cranidos looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. The trainer kept looking back at me. Does he know me or something? Eh. Ilana and I walked to the referee and informed him we wanted to battle. He nodded and we took our places at our respective boxes.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! A new battle is about to take place! In the blue corner, we have Hometown Hero Spencer Finch!" I waved to the crowd and held Ace's Pokeball in my right hand. "And in the red corner, we have Ilana Diamond from Tennessee!" So that's where she and her sisters from. She loved the attention from the crowd. She was waving peace signs as the crowd, mostly the guys, were cheering for her. So much for supporting the fellow man… "This will be a one on one match! The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue! Trainers, call out your Pokemon!" I immediately threw the ball from my hand.

"Ace! Front and center!" Ace appeared from the erupted light and readied a fighting stance. He was shaking a bit. This was actually his first official battle. He looked back at me. I nodded to him and he turned back to Ilana with renewed confidence. Ilana was beaming as she called out her Chespin. The small Spiny-Nut Pokemon flared its needles, showing that it was ready.

"Alright Trainers. Battle begin!" shouted the referee. I told Ace to start out with Growl. Ace bared his teeth and growled out at Chespin. Chespin stumbled back in surprise and Ilana started giggling, probably thinking about how cute Ace looked. She stopped to give her own command.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" Chespin got off the ground and ran straight at Ace. Chespin's speed was too quick and Ace got hit back a few feet. I called out for Ace to use Headbutt. Chespin didn't have enough time to get away as Ace slammed his forehead into Chespin. Chespin teetered on its feet and looked to be in a daze. We took this chance and Ace formed and threw a Shadow Ball at Chespin. Chespin came to its senses too late as the Shadow Ball collided with its gut.

Ilana and Chespin retaliated with a Rollout. The Grass-type speedily rolled and struck Ace multiple times, each time getting stronger.

"Ace! Use Dig and get underground!" Ace obeyed and clawed at the ground and disappeared into a hole before Chespin struck again. Chespin looked warily at the ground, trying to predict where Ace would reappear. The ground opened up behind Chespin and Ace jumped out. Ilana tried calling out for Chespin to use Vine Whip, but Ace threw Chespin away with his tail before she could finish. Chespin lay facedown and motionless for a few seconds in front of Ilana.

"Chespin is unable to battle! Ace the Eevee is the victor! Meaning the winner is Spencer Finch!" I fist pumped in victory before Ace ran up and jumped in my arms. I was still scratching behind his ear when Ilana, who was holding a once more conscious Chespin in her arms, came up to me.

"You sure have gotten stronger, huh?" she said to me. I agreed with her and we went back to our table. We sat back down just as another battle between an Ampharos and a Glalie was starting.

I let out the rest of my team and gave them bowls of food, with Ace getting chopped up Oran berries in the food cause he earned them. My Roselia, Rosie, was a little hesitant to eat with the others. She ate a little closer to me because she wasn't shy around me. Poor thing. The first time I found her in the garden, she had burns on her arm. I brought her inside and tended to her burns; but when she was all right, she didn't want to leave. In the end, I caught her and she helps with stuff around the house. She also likes to help with my mom and dad in the garden. She may be shy, but I know she'll warm up to everybody.

Ashton and Saphira were about to go up to the referee, when the guy with the Cranidos came up to me with a smirk on his face. I stifled a laugh when I thought his blonde hair looked like a literal mop.

"Hey. You're Spencer, right?" he said to me. I nodded and he pointed at Ace. "Let's battle. If I win, I get your Eevee. You don't even have to use it." I immediately wanted to refuse, but he pulled out a black box from his black leather jacket. "If you win, you get whatever's in this. I can guarantee that this is way more valuable than your pathetic excuse for a team." I stood up in anger. He equaled my height as I looked in his blue eyes.

"Look. Nothing is more important than my family. Seems like I have to put you in your place." I said. His laugh as he was leaving was one of the most annoying things I have ever heard. He talked to the ref and walked to his side of the field. Zina jumped onto my shoulder as I stood on my side of the field.

"This is a one on one battle between Blake from Mississippi and Spencer from Alabama. The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue." Said the referee. I looked to Zina and we both nodded.

"Zina. Front and center." Zina jumped off my shoulder and landed in front of me. She took a look at Blake and started giggling. Blake smirked and threw out his choice.

"Skorupi! Get to work!" I realized Blake's plan right off the bat as he called out Skorupi. He was planning to use type advantage to secure victory. He's got another thing coming. No way was I going to let this guy take Ace away from me. I could tell from the look on his face when Zina started giggling that he was nervous. The ref started the battle again and Blake immediately ordered Skorupi to use Acupressure on itself. The small bug used a claw to apply pressure somewhere on its body. When it was done, Skorupi was more aggressive and used Pin Missile.

Zina easily dodged the bolts of energy and quickly got close to Skorupi with Fury Swipes. She got away before Skorupi could bite down on her with Poison Fang attack. Skorupi launched another Pin Missile attack and it hit Zina. Being at a type disadvantage, Zina took a lot of damage. Zina and I decided to reveal some training. "Zina! Can you catch the wind?" I called to her. She smirked as her eyes flashed. She cast an illusion of a whirlwind in the stadium. The dust picked up and provided Zina cover.

Blake and Skorupi were reckless as they randomly shot Pin Missile after Pin Missile into the dusty whirlwind. Zina took a chance at an opening and used Feint Attack on Skorupi's back. Skorupi was launched away and lay motionless on the ground. Zina allowed the illusion to die down so the ref could make the call.

"Skorupi is unable to battle! Zina the Zorua is the winner! The victory goes to Spencer!" Blake scowled as he recalled Skorupi into the Pokeball.

"Weak insect!" He cursed. He strode over to me with the black box in his hand. Zina had jumped onto my shoulder again when the referee finished. "Here's your prize. I don't need a stupid thing like this." He handed the box to me and went on his way. I went back to my table and gave Zina an Oran berry to munch on.

"That Blake us a real jerk. What is his problem?" I wondered out loud to myself.

"No clue. Now show us what he gave you!" said Ruby. I heartily laughed in agreement and opened the box. Everyone except Ashton was shocked to say the least.

"What are they? They're pretty." Said Ashton. I shakily pulled out the multicolored gems from the box.

"A… a keystone… and Lucarionite…" I breathed out. Riley looked at the Lucarionite in excitement.

'Does that mean?!'

"Yeah. You can Mega Evolve when you are ready." I said. Riley jumped up and hugged my neck in excitement. "But first you have to evolve." Riley got back on the ground and nodded. I was about to say something else when Saphira spoke up.

"I think I know a place where you can get stronger and get Riley closer to evolving. It's stronger than a club and it's…" I zoned out as Saphira kept speaking. I kept thinking why Blake would bet a keystone and mega stone of all things. Then I realized.

' _He was wearing another keystone.'_ I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Saphira mention a name. "Say again, Saphira?" I asked.

"It's a gym, Spencer. A legitimate Pokemon league Fire type gym opened up at a local high school. Here's the picture of the leader." She showed me a picture of a person I knew all too well.

"WHY DIDN'T MY COUSIN TELL ME?!" The person was, in fact, my cousin, Charley. It's hard not to recognize that long haired ginger.

* * *

That night…

Two presences appeared in the forest behind Spencer's house. One presence was seen carrying a small bundle.

"This is the place. This is where the human was said to live." said a gruff voice.

"But are you sure we can trust him?" asked the other voice in a soft, concerned tone.

"Yes. We can't trust anyone else. But we're not sure if he will trust us." The two presences watched Spencer's house before disappearing into hiding again. Spencer turned over in his sleep and shuddered.

* * *

 **Ooh! Mystery! I'll bet you're wondering who those two were, aren't you? Well, you'll just have to wait until they reveal themselves. Please review, because it gives me hope and drive to continue this story. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Blazes

**Hello fellow Pokémon fans! Yes, it is I! I have returned to bring you the next chapter of My Electric Type Secret! I may have undergone a name change when last you saw me, but I'm still the same author who brought this story into the world! Many things have happened, including my high school graduation, entering college, and a couple new stories of my own.**

 **If you are not a first time reader of mine, then I thank you very deeply for taking the time to read my story. I also offer my other stories for you to read if you have the time. If you have read this or any of my other stories already, then I thank you for remaining faithful and not giving up on me.**

 **But enough about me, let's get on with this story, savvy?**

 **I do not own the Pokémon series.**

* * *

I woke up from sleep and quickly raised my head from its place on the pillow, almost screaming in terror. Good thing I didn't, since I share a room with my brother. I looked at my bed to see Ace and Lux still asleep on the other side. My Pokéballs were left on a tray to the right of my bed. After breathing heavily for about a minute, I got myself out of bed and headed to the restroom to wipe the sleep off my face.

Ever since finding out about my cousin being a gym leader two weeks ago, for whatever reason, I have had strange dreams every night, ranging from horrifying nightmares to the calmest of dreams. And even stranger is the fact that I can't remember what the dreams were about when I wake up. I only know that it was either terrifying or calming. That's the worst part, not knowing what happened. What scares me is if I somehow remember what I saw in those dreams, would I be able to handle it?

After feeling the cold water hit my face, I decided to get dressed to go to the Palace. My friends and I have made it a regular routine to meet there for breakfast every Saturday. I dressed in warmer clothes to brace for the cold outside before trying to wake the still sleeping Shinx and Eevee on my bed. Eventually they woke up and dragged themselves off the bed.

They followed me to the door that leads to the garage and stood on the floor. I unclipped their Pokéballs and returned the two before unlocking the door. Chills ran down my spine as the door opened. The weather was already getting colder and everyone was dressing to protect themselves against it. Hopefully, we might get snow this year.

I made the short trek to Alisha's house next door and pulled out my phone. I tapped on the screen a few times and sent a message asking her if she was ready. Almost immediately, the response came, saying that she was almost ready and someone was coming to let me in. I wondered who would be the one to let me in. Maybe a sibling? Or one of her parents? I waited for another minute before the door opened to reveal a huge, burly man in the doorway. _'Must be her dad…'_ I thought, a little frightened. He looked me over at least once or twice before gesturing for me to come in.

"So, you must be Spencer, huh?" I heard him ask as I entered. Geez, his voice was deep!

"Yes, sir. Are you Alisha's father?" I asked in return.

"Indeed I am." He said. He led me to the den and gestured for me to sit down on the couch inside. Getting a good look at the home, it was a nice place. It was also a bit of a surprise seeing a Jolteon following Alisha's dad as they walked around. He sat down in a recliner and the Jolteon stayed standing beside the chair as they both looked at me. "Now I want to get right to the point. Are you dating my little girl?" He asked suddenly, completely stunning me in my seat. My eyes widened and my face felt like it was in a furnace. "Because I want you to know that if you are even a little out of line…" He trailed off and started scratching the Jolteon behind the ears. His stern eyes obliterated what little confidence I had. I felt like I was about to involuntarily run out the front door and face the bitter cold rather than face this man. At least I could protect myself from the weather with my jacket.

"Allen! Stop scaring the poor boy!" I heard a voice say. I looked to its direction and saw a woman standing in the hallway with an Umbreon. "I told you to leave Alisha and him alone. And what do you do? You start threatening him!" She said. She kept scolding him for a minute before turning to me. "I'm sorry about my husband. He's a little protective of his daughter. I'm Alisha's mother. It's nice to finally meet you, Spencer." She held out her hand, which I shook, and sat down on the chair beside the other adult.

"Sorry about that, boy. I just love my daughter to pieces and want her to be with the right one." Mr. Leona said. I told him it was nothing to worry about and nervously waved it off. "If it isn't too much, but could we see your Eevee? I want to see how well you are taking care of it."

I nodded and pulled out Ace's Pokéball and let him out. Ace looked around the room curiously, as if to ask where he was. Mr. Leona knelt to Ace's level and scrutinized the young Eevee. The way he looked at Ace made me feel a little worried, like something was wrong with the little Eevee. After a minute, he nodded in approval and sat down in the seat again. Ace noticed the Jolteon and Umbreon creep closer to him and wagged his tail, proceeding to talk with the evolutions. "I must say that this young one is impressive. He is in perfect health and seems strong enough to handle a battle or two. One thing I don't understand is why you haven't evolved him yet." Mr. Leona spoke.

"I was thinking of a Glaceon but I don't know how I could do that." I said in response. I've always seen the ice-type evolution as my favorite Eevee evolution, and now that I had an Eevee of my own, I figured that a Glaceon would be the best choice. I felt like it was a good choice when I saw Mr. Leona nodding.

"A respectable choice. When the weather is cold enough and there's plenty of ice and snow around, he'll probably evolve into a Glaceon." He said. His eyes turned into a serious gaze as he looked at me and spoke again. "But if he doesn't evolve by a week before Christmas, come see me, and I'll help you figure it out."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"No problem, son." He said, looking at the hallway again. Before I could look as well, he started speaking again. "Alisha has been talking about you plenty. Can't stop talking about you." I kept feeling my face heat up with each mention of Alisha. "Now that I've met her boyfriend and seen that he can raise an Eevee, I don't think I have much to worry about." He said. I tried to talk back to him, but I could barely make a sound. At the word 'boyfriend,' my mind froze and I could barely complete a thought. I couldn't even register Mrs. Leona chuckling or Alisha entering the den and grabbing my hand.

"Mom! Dad! I think we should get going now! I'll see you later!" she practically screamed as she grabbed Ace's Pokéball from my hand and returned him before dragging me out the front door. Her parents said their goodbyes and the door was shut.

* * *

A short car ride into the city was accompanied the entire way with silence. Neither Alisha nor I had spoken a word to each other until we stopped at the door of the Palace. We had to wait outside in the cold because the restaurant had yet to open. I looked to Alisha and she still looked flustered. "So…" I started. "Your parents are… interesting."

"Yeah. Sorry about them." She said. "They don't know I'm not dating you and they won't listen to me long enough for me to tell the truth. God, they're so embarrassing!" She pulled her hood down to hide her face. This felt extremely awkward to me as well, since I just had a talk with a father about dating his daughter, even though we're just friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm not dense. I can tell that something's up with Alisha, even though it took me a while to figure it out. I would like to date her, but family rules say that I can't until college. Real bummer for me.

I was about to speak up again when we heard the door unlocking. We turned to see a young man with black hair and wearing what looked like the uniform for the restaurant. He certainly looked older than the both of us, but who could he be?

"Customers already?" He asked, probably to himself. "…Oh, you must be friends of my sisters, right?" He asked. When he said sisters, he must have meant Ilana, Ruby, and Saphira.

"Yeah, we are." I answered him. He shrugged and let us inside. Alisha and I sat down on the barstools and waited for Ilana. The unnamed brother said that Ilana slept a little bit late and would be ready in a few minutes. Sure enough, four minutes later Ilana was rushing out the door to the Center and behind the bar.

"Geez, Brian! You couldn't wake me up before we opened?!" she shouted at the young man. He just gave a chuckle as he continued to wipe down the tables. "Sorry about him. He didn't bother you, did he?"

"Don't worry, Ilana. He's fine." I answered.

"Then what's wrong with Alisha?" She asked as said girl was still hiding her face in her hood.

"Parental embarrassment." I simply said. Ilana nodded her head as if she understood and started taking our orders.

"So I'm guessing the usual, then? Two breakfast wraps, one Sprite, and five spices for Spencer and one wrap, a water, and three spices for Alisha?"

"Make it two spices, Ilana." Alisha finally spoke. "Dusk isn't feeling well today."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she gets well soon." Ilana said, with Alisha giving thanks. She wrote down the orders and said to wait in the Center while it was getting prepared.

After entering the Center, we saw Ruby and Saphira sitting at a table with their Flareon and Vaporeon. Alisha and I let out our Pokémon and sat down with the two girls after saying hello. Dusk must not have been well enough to even leave the house, since the little Eevee was not to be seen among the Pokémon. Ruby and Saphira gave their condolences to Alisha after hearing about the Eevee and Alisha thanked them.

"What's on the docket for today? Mixing it up or doing the same and going to the Shiftry?" Ruby asked.

"I think I'm going to visit my cousin." I said. "I won't challenge him to a battle, but I will ask him for advice."

"Why not battle him? He's strong and sure to make Riley evolve sooner." Saphira said, surprised.

"That's the thing. I'm afraid he might be too strong. If Charley is a gym leader, then he must be strong enough to wipe out my entire team. I was simply hoping he might help me with my training or give me some advice." I answered. I didn't even know that Pokémon existed until a few months ago. If my cousin is a gym leader, then he must have known for a long time. His experience outweighs mine, and charging in head on would get me creamed. No, I might battle him someday, but right now is not the best time.

"Alright, breakfast is served." I heard behind Alisha and I. Looking back, we saw Ilana and Brian carrying trays of food. "Breakfast wraps for Spencer and Alisha, hotcakes for Ruby, fruit bowl for Saphira, and nine bowls of spice for the Pokémon. Enjoy!" She said as she passed out the food. Over time, I learned that they used the term 'spice' when ordering Pokémon food to keep the secret. It seems to have worked well so far.

"Thanks, Ilana, Brian." I said to the siblings. Ilana shot a toothy grin while Brian shrugged indifferently and walked away, probably back upstairs to the restaurant.

"Okay, so get this…" Ilana started talking as she sat down with the rest of us. Ruby and Saphira rolled their eyes. Ilana was probably going to say something the other two sisters had heard several times before. "I've got a new Pokémon!"

"Ilana, that's great." Alisha brightened and giggled at the news that Ilana had given. "Can we see it?"

"Sure! Just let me…" Ilana reached for the standard Pokéball strapped to her waist and enlarged it in her hand. In a flash, the red and white orb opened and a stream of light circled around on the table. When the light faded, a tiny yellow Pokémon with small blue eyes appeared before all of us. My eyes went wide in realization, recognizing the small bug-type in front of me. "It's a Joltik! I found him in the basement beside the backup generator. Poor thing was starved and trying to live. So, I took him in and nursed him back to health. Isn't he cute?"

Alisha softly squealed when she saw the little electric insect, but not out of fear. She started cooing at its adorability. Meanwhile, I was slowly backing away from it.

"Spence? What's wrong?" Saphira looked at me with concern. The look of fear must have been etched onto my face. I had a deep fear of bugs, insects, and arachnids from a young age. It should have been no surprise that this fear translated to Pokémon as well.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" I wished that I hadn't said that so quickly. It was bad enough that a little bug Pokémon that was considered cute absolutely terrified me. I didn't want these girls to find out my fear for themselves. "I-I just think that I should get going to meet my cousin!" Yep, good excuse.

Luckily, they bought the excuse and returned the little Joltik to its Pokéball. Everyone silently ate their breakfast and cleaned their plates. When everyone was done, Saphira offered to drive Alisha and I to Charley's gym, but I declined so Saphira could focus on her job in the market on the other side. She still offered but I told her that the gym was close enough for a walk.

* * *

A short walk, in fact. Alisha gaped at the huge football stadium in front of her. The gym, as it turned out, was at Charley's high school. I had seen the stadium many times before, coming with my family to watch his football games and his sister's graduation the year before. The colors of red and white evident everywhere except on the stone seats and green grass, save a head of flaming red hair in the center of the field.

A short trek to the familiar figure ended with a familial embrace between my cousin and I. "Charley, it's good to see you."

"Spence. It's good to see you, man." He said to me. We let go of each other and I got a good look at him. He was well built, no surprise with him being a star football player. His curly red hair had reached his shoulders with the top of his head reaching equal to my own. "I assume the little lady beside you is a friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Thank goodness that Charley didn't make a different assumption just to get on my nerves. "Charley, this is Alisha. She's a classmate and a trainer as well."

"Nice to meetcha, Alisha." He said. Alisha gave a soft smile and nodded her head.

"And to you, Charley." It was good to know that Alisha was working on her shyness. It wasn't much, but if she had met Charley much earlier she might not have spoken at all.

After a bit more conversation, Charley led us to a room in the stone walls of the stadium. Inside what was the boy's locker room, he opened a door and revealed a familiar staircase. A few more minutes of walking down the flight of stairs and we saw a huge room, filled with people and Pokémon using exercise equipment.

"Welcome to the United States fire type gym." Charley suddenly said beside us. He threw a Pokéball in the air and called out his partner. I made the right choice when I saw that great reptilian Pokémon materialize in front of Alisha and me. "But you're not here to challenge me, are you cuz?"

"No. You nuts?" I said, gesturing to his towering Charizard. I further cemented my point by pointing the red stone wrapped to his partner's neck.

"I expected nothing else. So what are you here for?"

"I was hoping you could train me. My team and I, so we can at least have a chance of challenging you someday." Charley couldn't help the grin growing on his face as he nodded.

"I don't see why not. But I don't want to hear you complaining. Got it?" I reluctantly nodded. I knew what he was talking about, and I wasn't gonna like it.

* * *

Outside the premises of the school, there two men hid in the shadows. Dark orbs strapped to their nearly hidden belts and the irises in their eyes were as white as the cold snow. On their right shoulders was a pad, each marked with a gray knife. They both stared at the football stadium, not uttering a single word. Before a patrolling trainer had spotted them, they nodded to each other and vanished without a trace or a sound.

* * *

 **If you are still with me, thank you for reading through to the end of the chapter. Know that I am not giving up on this story. My first story. I am attempting to update all of my stories. The reason I am updating this story so late is because I was excited enough from the recent Pokémon news to finish writing the chapter and post it.**

 **I enjoyed Pokémon Moon and I am eagerly awaiting the release of Pokémon Ultra Moon. But I can't wait for Pokken Tournament DX for the Switch! I had the original Pokken for WiiU and was jealous of the new characters in the arcade version. These games seem too great to pass up, don't you think?**

 **For now, I wish you good stories, shocking plot twists, and awe inspiring scenes.**

 **Dragon, out!**


End file.
